Rivalidad y romance
by Luna-Weasley87
Summary: Nunca sabes donde vas a encontrar al amor. Casi siempre en el lugar menos sospechado. Ni sabrás que persona es la adecuada para tí. Incluso yo que soy una Gryffindor, he acabado enamorada de un Slyhterin. Y ahora soy plenamente feliz.


Nunca había pensado que pudiera sentirme atraída por alguien como él, alguien que siempre me había producido asco. Era un rival, pero no un rival cualquiera, por supuesto que no, yo soy una Gryffindor y él un Slytherin. Extraña combinación, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que yo pensé cuando sentí esas maravillosas mariposillas en el estómago revoloteando mientras le miraba, pero el amor es una ciencia incierta que nadie, nunca, llegará a comprender.

Recuerdo aquel día como si fuera hoy mismo. Por fin había llegado el partido de quidditch que todo el mundo esperaba ansioso, el que más ampollas levantaba y, aunque los profesores intentasen detenerlo, el que más apuestas provocaba; quizá gracias a mis compañeros Fred y George.

Después la larga y habitual charla de Oliver Wood nos dirigimos hacia el campo atravesando el pasillo que separaba éste de nuestro vestuario. Nos sentíamos algo nerviosos, debíamos ganar ese partido, aunque sólo fuera por orgullo, no íbamos a dejar que esas serpientes nos humillaran.

Por fin saltamos al campo encima de nuestras escobas dispuestos a todo. Al colocarnos, quedé enfrente de él y me dio un vuelco al corazón cuando le miré, como un chispazo, pero traté de ignorarlo por el bien de mi equipo y por Merlín que lo conseguí.

El silbato sonó y salí disparada como un rayo directa a la quaffle, la cual atrapé y fui directa hacia los aros de gol regateando a mis adversarios, entre ellos, él. El partido se estaba desarrollando más o menos con la normalidad que hay en estos encuentros, a no ser por tener en cuenta la lamentable canción que los Slytherin estaban cantando para desalentar a nuestro nuevo guardián, Ron Weasley.

En un momento del juego yo me lancé en picado a por la quaffle que a Angelina se le había resbalado e intenté avanzar hacia los aros de gol, pero entonces sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y ya no vi nada más.

Desperté dolorida en la enfermería con todo mi equipo de quidditch alrededor de mi cama. Por lo que me contaron el gorila de Crabbe me lanzó una bludger por detrás y perdí el conocimiento, por fortuna estaba a pocos palmos del suelo ya que también caí de mi escoba. Justo después de esto la bludger salió rebotada y Fred se la lanzó a él, que ahora estaba tumbado en la cama de al lado con contusiones parecidas a las mías. También me explicaron que al acabar el partido hubo una pelea y Umbridge castigó a Harry y a los gemelos con no volver a jugar al quidditch. Fantástico. Al menos habíamos ganado este partido contra Slytherin.

Al cabo de un rato la señora Pomfrey vino para instar a todos mis compañeros y a algunos Slytherin para que salieran de la enfermería, según dijo teníamos huesos rotos en el cráneo y necesitábamos descanso. Claro, ahora entendía el porqué de mi agudo dolor de cabeza.

Me encontraba plácidamente dormida, gracias a una poción calmante que me había dado la señora Pomfrey, cuando unas voces me despertaron:

-¡Bell! ¿Estás dormida?

Era él. Al escuchar que me llamaban me enfadé, no me gusta que me despierten cuando duermo; pero al descubrir que era su voz algo volvió a removerse en mi interior ¿por qué? No lo sabía, y no llegaba a comprenderlo.

-Claro que estaba dormida Pucey – dije fingiendo un mal humor que desde luego no sentía -, hasta que me despertaste.

-No te pongas picajosa Bell – dijo Adrian con una voz melosa que no se parecía en nada a esos gruñidos que utilizaba en el campo de juego -, sólo es que me aburro y me apetecía hablar.

No sé como, ni tampoco sé por qué, pero comenzamos a hablar. Fue una conversación totalmente placentera que jamás pensé que mantendría con él, con un Slytherin; mis eternos rivales. Por momentos nuestras rivalidades quedaban más y más olvidadas, como si nunca hubieran existido; y me sentí extrañamente cómoda a su lado, me sentí extrañamente bien. Las mariposas de mi estómago no hacían más que revolotear con furia, parecía que se hubieran duplicado; incluso sentía como si quisieran salir por mi garganta para proclamar algo a los cuatro vientos. Y yo aún no lo lograba comprender qué era. La charla se distendió hasta que ambos agotados nos rendimos a los firmes brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente los dos salimos de la enfermería con las fuerzas renovadas y con una alegría, digamos especial.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron más o menos tranquilos. Cada vez que nos cruzábamos por algún pasillo o coincidíamos en alguna clase nos sonreíamos tímidamente. Ya no me importaba que el escudo que llevaba en su pecho fuera la serpiente, esa serpiente que durante tantos años yo había odiado; ahora me parecía una soberana tontería, sólo me importaba él. Poco a poco, sin quererlo, me dí cuenta de que me había enamorado irrevocablemente de Adrian Pucey.

Se lo conté a mis amigas y todas me llamaron loca ¿un Slytherin? Pero yo no iba a luchar contra mis sentimientos por una cuestión de bandos. Sabía que con él iba a ser muy feliz.


End file.
